AHS Murder House AU: Dual Ownership
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: (Murder House Remake) Following the miscarriage of their son, and Ben's affair with one of his students, the Harmons move across the country to get a fresh start after Ben finds a 1920s Victorian house online. Upon arrival to their new home, they are thrown into a dual ownership situation when someone else matches their bid for the house. (TatexViolet) and (OCxVivien or Nora.
1. Opening Notes

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **This is going to be my full blown Murder House AU/Remake. While re-watching parts of season 1, I realized that there are some things I'd definitely change. In this remake, the Harmon family will NOT already be dead, and yes, there will be a male OC in this like I do with all but two of my A.H.S fics. The two spoilers I'm giving out right now is one, this WILL be a TatexViolet story as well. Number two, Tate will NOT dress up as the Rubber Man, and rape Vivien Harmon.**

 **Honestly, I liked Tate's character the first time around up to the episode where it was revealed that he actually raped Vivien. I despised his character ever since. I can forgive a person that is bullied and pushed to the point of mass murder, but not rape.**

 **As for who my OC will be paired with, I'm debating between Nora and Vivien.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story: Murder House.**

 **Story Title: AHS Murder House AU: Dual Ownership**

 **Story Summary: Following the miscarriage of their son, and Ben's affair with one of his students, the Harmons move across the country to get a fresh start after Ben finds a 1920s Victorian house online. Upon arrival to their new home, they are thrown into a dual ownership situation when someone else matches their bid for the house. (TatexViolet) and (OCxVivien or Nora).**

 **The discussion topic for this story will be created in my forum My AHS Fics Forum.**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Pilot AU

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with the first chapter.**

 **I know, I took a million years to get this started, but I can't help it when I get distracted with other things and I lose my motivation.**

 **Chapter 1. Pilot AU**

L.A California, 1978.

Old bells were clinging and clacking, and an old brown 1920s Victorian house comes into view. The front gate is rusted, the front lawn's grass is overgrown with weeds, several of the house's windows are broken and the front door looks like it's been kicked in.

Two boys with shaggy blond hair came walking down the sidewalk and were throwing their Snap'N'Pops against the cement. The boy on the left picked up a rock and threw it at one of the windows of the old house, shattering it.

"Hey Troy," The boy on the left said. "You're a dork."

"Hey, shut up." The boy on the right now known as Troy said.

The boy on the left known as Bryan turned his attention to a little girl playing in the overgrown lawn. She appears to have down syndrome.

"Hey freak." Bryan greeted rudely before making mock kiss noises in her direction.

The girl put down the toy she was playing with and stood up to face the two boys. "Excuse me." The girl said.

Troy and Bryan turned around to fully face the girl.

"You're going to die in there." The girl said.

Both boys got angry at the little girl.

"Shut your mouth, or we're gonna kick your ass!" Troy snapped.

"We got bats." Bryan added.

The two turned away from the little girl and approached the doorstep of the abandoned house. Bryan swung his bat against a low hanging branch from a nearby tree in frustration.

"I hate trees!" Bryan snapped.

The little girl looked on as the two boys entered the house through the kicked in dour.

"You're gonna regret it." The girl repeated at least four times.

Troy and Bryan enter the dark hallway that has dirt caked on the flooring. The walls have a few small holes in them. There are cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and there are a few hornet's nest near the railing of the staircase.

The two continue throwing their snap'n'pops against the ground for a bit before they begin to wreck things with the bats they have. After their frenzy of destruction upstairs, Troy and Bryan descended the stairs that led down to the basement, which happens to be quite messy.

Bryan was still throwing his snap'n'pops as he reached the bottom.

"Troy." Bryan called out before walking further into the basement.

Troy came around the corner to meet his twin brother. The two looked down and saw the remains of a dead raccoon. The two admired the site of the dead animal.

"Awesome." Troy said.

A door that leads deeper into the basement begins to creak, taking Troy and Bryan's attention away from the dead raccoon laying on the floor. They both look up, but they are hesitant to go ahead. Troy gives his brother a look, motioning him to go first.

"No, you go, shithead." Bryan said.

After a brief pause, both brothers decided to go deeper into the basement, leaving the dead raccoon behind. Troy brought out his flashlight to light up the dark room. The two were still throwing their snap'n'pops as they entered an area with an old shelf. The old shelf had old jars with years of dirt caked on them. The jars were filled with pickled body parts. Both disgusted with the site and the smell of the room, decided to get out of the house.

Before Troy and Bryan could leave, something came out of nowhere and mauled the two to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2011.

Boston, MA.

A middle aged woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin walks into the kitchen of her house to put her belongings away. She looks out the window for a moment and takes a deep breath. The woman is startled when she hears a sudden noise coming from somewhere else within the house. The woman takes out her cell phone to call the police.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A female asked through the speaker of the phone.

"I have an intruder in my house." The woman replied.

"Are you sure it's not a member of your family?" The operator asked, not believing the woman.

"No. Nobody is home." The woman replied.

"What's the address?" The operator asked.

"35 Drummond Road." The woman replied.

"We're sending a patrol car." The operator said.

"Hurry, please." The woman pleaded before ending the call.

Once the call ended, the woman grabbed a knife out of the knife holder. The woman slowly crept up the stairs with the knife drawn. As she got closer to the top, she could hear the faint sounds of a man and a woman having sex in her house. This caused the woman to quicken her pace up the stairs, and she had a look of rage in her eyes.

A few more moments had passed and the door to the bedroom opened. A young brunette woman snuck out down a different flight of stairs before a middle aged man, still with his shirt off popped into the hallway. The moment the man stepped into the hallway, he had a guilty look on his face when he made eye contact with the woman holding the knife.

"Oh, god, no." The man said slowly.

The woman began to stalk towards the man with the knife pointed at him. The man began to cower in fear.

"No, Viv, no, no." The man begged.

The woman, or Vivien continued making her way towards her husband as he continued to plead.

"Viv, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. No." The man begged.

Vivien reached her husband and jabbed him hard with the knife she had gotten out of the kitchen.

"Aah!" The man screamed in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving down the freeway into the city of Los Angeles was the Harmon family. Vivien was sitting in the passenger side, her husband, Ben was driving and in the back, a young woman about 18 with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Vivien had decided to give the family another chance after she had caught her husband cheating on her, which led to her stabbing him with the knife.

"The light is different out here," Vivien said. "It's softer."

"It's called smog." The girl in the back of the car said.

"You should be excited, Vi," Ben said. "You can stop sneaking cigarettes and just take deep breaths."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Violet said.

"We're almost there." Ben argued.

"I need to go." Violet argued back.

"Vi, it's a freeway," Ben said before letting out a chuckle. "Really, where do you want me to pull over? Maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom."

"I bet if baby had to shit, you'd find somewhere." Violet argued.

Vivien had a look of disgust at Violet's language. "Really, Violet?" Vivien asked. "I hate that word, unless I'm using it."

"You know, I'm really glad we named you Violet, instead of our second choice." Ben said.

"Which was?" Violet asked with barely any interest in her voice.

"Sunshine." Vivien replied.

The family laughed at the lame choice for a name. Ben reached over to try and hold Vivien's hand, but she slowly moved her hand away from his and continued to watch the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A 1920's Victorian house came into view as the Harmon family drove near. But a look of confusion was written all over the family's faces when they saw a moving van not belonging to them parked in the driveway. Vivien turned to Ben for answers.

"Ben, what's going on?" Vivien asked.

"I don't know, Viv," Ben replied. "This was the address and house in the listing when we bought it off the market."

"Pull in behind the van," Violet instructed. "We can at least get to the bottom of this."

The family agreed and pulled in behind the white moving van parked in the driveway. Ben shut the ignition off on the car and removed the keys. The family and their dog exited the car before slowly making their way to the front door. Ben rang the doorbell to the house before admiring it.

"Wow, this looks amazing," Ben said with excitement in his voice. "What do you think, honey?"

"Yeah, it looks interesting." Vivien said plainly.

Violet didn't seem too impressed with the house and had a scowl on her face. "Great. So we're the Addams family now." Violet said.

Ben turned his attention to his daughter. "Hey, crabby pants," Ben called. "Come here."

Violet let out a quiet groan before following her dad's orders. The family dog jumped into Vivien's arms as Violet reached the front step.

"What are you doing?" Vivien asked.

Before Ben could answer Vivien's question, the front door opened and a woman with short reddish brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a neon blue button down long sleeved top and a knee length skirt.

"Welcome," The woman greeted politely. "You must be the Harmon family?"

"Yes." Ben replied.

"What's the deal with that moving van in the driveway?" Vivien asked.

The woman at the door paused and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I know this my come as a shock to you all, but someone placed a bid with the same price for this house," The woman stated. "Both you and this other person placed your bids at the exact same time."

The three Harmons each looked at each other, not knowing what to do with this new information.

"How come you didn't tell us this before we drove out here?" Ben asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harmon, but I think the reimbursement check you received in the mail for 50 percent of your down payment was notice enough." The woman defended.

Ben sighed in defeat, but Vivien wasn't about to let the situation go just yet.

"Before we make any decision on this house, I demand to meet this person, right now." Vivien said in a demanding tone.

"Fine, but I'll show you the house, first." The woman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woman showed the Harmons the house, which had been restored to its original state by the previous owners. While the tour was going on, footsteps from upstairs were heard, catching the Harmon family's attention.

The family was currently in the kitchen with the realtor when a young man with light brown skin, brown eyes and short curly black hair entered the room. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jean shorts that go passed his knees and black and white sneakers. He appeared to be in his mid twenties. The young man continued on his way and left through the front door.

"There he is, now," The realtor said. "I'll flag him down when he gets back inside."

The Harmons waited, and a moment later, the young man reentered the house, and the realtor flagged him down. "Excuse me," the realtor said. "I know you're in the middle of getting your things inside, but please come in and meet your co-owners."

The young man entered the kitchen again, but he was holding what looked like a carrying case for a musical instrument in his right hand. He slowly placed the case down before taking a good look at the family. The family dog ran up to the man, so he crouched down to pet the dog.

"Hey, my name is Miwok," The man now known as Miwok greeted politely. "Miwok McLaurin."

"I'm Ben Harmon," Ben greeted. "This is my wife, Vivien, and this is my daughter, Violet."

Vivien took a quick interest to Miwok's carrying case that sat beside him. "Do you play an instrument?" Vivien asked.

"A little bit," Miwok replied. "This baritone horn was passed down from my grandfather. I don't play it as much as he did, but I do try. Anyway, I need to put this away."

With that, Miwok grabbed his baritone horn and left the kitchen to put it away.

Once Miwok was out of site, the realtor began her questioning.

"Aren't you a psychologist?" The realtor asked.

"Psychiatrist," Ben corrected. "You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here, so that I can spend time with my family."

"How refreshing." The realtor said.

The conversation was interrupted when the dog began barking down the hall.

"Violet, honey, will you go see where Hayley went?" Vivien asked. "Thank you."

Violet left the kitchen and found the dog, now known as Hayley barking nonstop at the backdoor.

"What are you yapping at?" Violet asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Violet then turned her attention to a door adjacent to the backdoor. She tried opening the door, but it kept sticking. After about a minute of prying, the door finally gave way and creaked open.

The teenaged girl slowly made her way down the stairs and into the basement of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben, Vivien and the realtor entered a room with three huge windows in the front, white walls and chestnut wood flooring. The room looked like it was once a nursery at one point.

"When I saw the pictures of this room online, I thought maybe you could use it as your music room." Ben said.

"Are you a musician?" The realtor asked.

"I was." Vivien replied.

"Cellist—very good one, in fact." Ben said, speaking for his wife.

"Why did you quit?" The realtor asked.

Vivien wasn't paying attention. Instead, her attention was on some peeling wallpaper. "This wallpaper is peeling over here," Vivien said. "Looks like maybe there's a mural underneath it."

"The last owners probably covered it up," The realtor said. "They were modernists. Speaking of the last owners, full disclosure requires that I tell you about what happened to them. I already told Mr. McLaurin this prior to your arrival."

"Oh, God…they didn't die in here or anything, did they?" Vivien asked.

"Yes, actually, both of them," The realtor said. "Murder-suicide. I sold them the house, too. They were just the sweetest couple."

"I guess that explains why it's half the price of every other house in the neighborhood, I guess." Ben said.

"I do have a very nice mid-century ranch, but it's in the valley, and you're going to get a third of the house for twice the price." The realtor said.

"Right." Ben said.

"Where did it happen?" Violet asked as she entered the room.

"The basement." The realtor replied.

"We'll take it." Violet said without hesitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to having an unexpected co-owner, the Harmons had elected to take half of their things to storage. Miwok and the Harmons are currently in the living room preparing for a discussion.

"Okay, now that the realtor has left, I think we need to iron out some things." Vivien stated.

"Seeing as we'll be not only sharing the living room and the kitchen, we'll need to get to know each other first," Ben said. "I think now would be the perfect time."

"Hooray." Violet said in a mocking tone.

Ben sighed in annoyance. "Vi, don't be like this," Ben said. "Be nice."

"Be nice?" Violet asked. "This is bullshit."

"Anyway, I'm a psychiatrist," Ben stated. "I will be having patients coming and going, as I'll be working out of the study."

Miwok didn't seem to care for Ben after hearing what he did for a living, but kept his mouth shut about how he felt. "I'm an online drop shipper," Miwok stated. "I also fix computers."

Violet seemed to actually show a slight bit of interest when Miwok said that. "Cool," Violet said with genuine interest. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Florida." Miwok said.

"I have a sister that lives in Florida." Vivien said.

"Well, I'm not really one for talk," Miwok said. "Truth is, I'm not a huge people person, but I will try and go with the flow. You don't have to worry about me getting in your way, or being nosy. I'm a quiet, keep to myself person."

"So, what made you want to buy this house, then?" Violet asked.

"I happen to like old houses with a lot of history," Miwok stated. "Plus, my grandparents got me this as a birthday present. They'll be happy when that realtor sends back half the down payment they paid for it."

"You said that the instrument you had earlier was passed down from your grandparents." Vivien stated.

"That is true," Miwok stated. "They're actually still alive and kicking. Even though they're in their 80s, they're quite spry and independent."

"So, do you cook at all?" Ben asked.

"If you don't count ramen in the microwave and ordering food, then no," Miwok said. "I'm too much of a picky eater to actually cook a home cooked meal. There's always too many leftovers."

Violet chuckled a bit at Miwok's remarks on cooking.

"Well, seeing as we're sharing the same house, why don't you join us for dinner tonight," Vivien offered. "I'm making meatloaf, smashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, dinner rolls and apple pie for dessert."

"Okay, I'll come." Miwok said as his mouth began to water at the sound of the meal.

"So, who named you Miwok?" Ben asked.

"My grandparents," Miwok said. "They raised me. Miwok means good memory in Native American language. My grandma, even in her old age, has a great memory. She passed it down to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is now at the dinner table. Vivien and Ben are sitting side by side, Violet is at one end and Miwok is eating in between. Hayley is eating away at her dog food as she wags her tail. Miwok takes a bite of the meatloaf.

"Mmm, this is really good, Vivien," Miwok said after swallowing his food. "I haven't had meatloaf this good before."

Vivien smiled. "Thank you." Vivien said with appreciation.

"I got her cooking lessons," Ben bragged. "Thank her teachers."

Vivien ignored her husband's praise and took a bite of her potatoes. Vivien then turned to Violet.

"Violet, honey, are you ready to start school, tomorrow?" Vivien asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Violet replied in a dull tone.

"Violet, you'll be fine," Ben said. "Just be positive."

"Dad, that's what you told me when I went to the last school." Violet argued.

Miwok began to feel awkward at the dinner table. He noticed that the Harmon family wasn't as happy as it looked when he first met them. The young man finished his plate of food.

"Um, I'm going to let you guys have your alone time," Miwok said as he got up form the table to excuse himself. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner."

With that, Miwok washed his dirty dishes and left the kitchen.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I know the pilot episode is much longer than this, but I wanted to get the first chapter out.**

 **I'll finish the pilot episode in the next chapter.**

 **Lastly, if you're reading my Freakshow fic, you might know who Miwok's grandparents are.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
